1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a closing mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic closing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Desktop computers, laptop computers and docking devices normally have more than one I/O port (input/output port) to connect to various external devices. I/O ports may include USB (universal serial bus) ports, IEEE1394 ports, D-sub ports, print ports or internet ports. These I/O ports are used to connect to external devices. These external devices may include a mouse, a keyboard, a cell-phone, a DSC (digital still camera) and so on. FIG. 1 is a schematic of a traditional computer device. The computer device 1 includes a display unit 10, a base 20 and a hinge unit 30, wherein the side back of the base 20 contains multiple I/O ports such as USB port 40a, USB port 40b and internet port 50. The USB port 40b and the internet port 50 are respectively connected to a USB device 41 and an internet line 51. The internal electronic wire of the USB port 40a is exposed to the outside directly because no USB device is connected to it. Thus, foreign particles (such as rain, snow or sand) may get into the USB port 40a. These foreign particles may cause damage to the USB port and decrease the aesthetic value of both the USB port and the computer rear panel. This is especially true for computers that are often outside for commercial affairs. The I/O ports of an electronic device have a higher probability to get particles inside, thus the device has a higher probability to get damaged or become deformed.